1. Field
At least some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of information searches and, more particularly but not limited to, identifying and presenting relationship-based recommendations for searches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some search tools allow a user to search using a search query. For example, a user may enter a location and a query for “Italian restaurants” to identify Italian restaurants in a specified area.